gingakikoutaifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuusei no Namida (Ending)
Ryuusei no Namida is the 5th and last ending theme of Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince II. The song was sung by Chiaki Kuriyama. Audio Opening Super Robot Wars Z2 Version SRW Ryuusei no Namida Lyrics Rōmanji= sail ima bokura o nose kogidasu sekai de kaze wa oto mo tatezu ni yureteru same itsuka otozureru deai mo wakare mo hitotsu no toki no naka donna ni hanarete sorezore no asa mukaete mo omoi wa kawaranai hora kimi no ima made ga boku no naka ni aru kara hitori da kedo hitori ja nai mou sabishiku nante nai kara hi ga shizunde mo hoshi ga matatakanakute mo sora wa tsunagatteiru itsu demo fly ryoute de toraeta hikousen wa ima doko e mukai tondeiku ndarou cry namida wa shitteru hontou no imi o kanashimi no tsuzuki o donna ni tsumetai ame no yoru demo mimi o sumaseba kikoetekuru kimi no koe o kanjite doko made datte yukeru osoreru mono wa nanimo nai tsuyosa mo yowasa mo zenbu daite hi ga nobotte mo hoshi wa matataiteru ndarou hikari to kage no you ni bokura mo... ashimoto kasumeta teikuu hikou no tori ni boku wa sukoshi dake kamaeta atto iu ma mienaku natta kinou to asu no aida no tomadoi mo zawameki mo la lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala la lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala hora kimi no ima made ga boku no naka ni aru kara hitori da kedo hitori ja nai mou sabishiku nante nai yo hi ga shizunde mo hoshi ga matatakanakute mo sora wa tsunagatteiru itsu demo hakanai yoake no hate |-| Kanji= Sail 今僕らを乗せ 漕ぎ出す世界で 風は音も立てずに揺れてる Same いつか訪れる 出会いも別れも ひとつの時間(とき)の中 どんなに離れて それぞれの朝 迎えても 想いは変わらない ほら 君のいままでが 僕の中にあるから 一人だけど一人じゃない もう寂しくなんてないから 陽が沈んでも 星が瞬かなくても 空はつながっている いつでも Fly 両手で捉えた 飛行船は今 どこへ向かい 飛んで行くんだろう Cry 涙は知ってる 本当の意味を 悲しみの続きを どんなに冷たい 雨の夜でも 耳をすませば 聞こえてくる 君の声を感じて どこまでだって行ける 怖れるものは何もない 強さも弱さもぜんぶ抱いて 陽が昇っても 星は瞬いてるんだろう 光と影のように 僕らも... 足元かすめた 低空飛行の鳥に 僕はすこしだけ 構\えた あっという間 見えなくなった 昨日と明日のあいだの 戸惑いも ざわめきも la lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala la lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala ほら 君のいままでが 僕の中にあるから 一人だけど一人じゃない もう寂しくなんてないよ 陽が沈んでも 星が瞬かなくても 空はつながっている いつでも |-| English= Sail now put us in the sail onto the world I'm shaking with silent sound the wind Encounter visiting the same day also say goodbye In one time (when) What each morning Even thought is unchanged You know you what ever is inside of me One person but I'm not one lonely any more, no The Sun and stars kanakute Sky is always connected Airship caught on the fly with both hands now. I wonder where to go flying across Cry tears really mean you know More on grief But no matter how cold rainy night Hear the whisper of the heart Where ever I go, feel your voice Holding strength not weakness nor all is nothing to fear I I'm flashing star the Sun also Light and shadow to us also. Crossed his feet low-flying bird I just a little configuration was quickly and time Was out of sight Between yesterday and tomorrow Puzzled, buzz La lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala La lai lala lai lalai la lalalai lalalai lala You know you what ever is inside of me One person but I'm not one lonely any more, Oh no! The Sun and stars kanakute Sky is always connected